Family Part III
by BlameItOnTheNaquadah
Summary: Silly bit of nonsense to finish off the 'Family' trilogy. Daniel, working late again, now that Vala has left the SGC. A sad tale? I hear you cry. Don't be ridiculous, I reply. It's me - I don't do sad. Enjoy the fluffy fluffiness.


**FAMILY - PART III**

 **Or - Welcome Home**

Daniel pulled up into the driveway and turned off the car's ignition. The engine quietly puttered to a stop. Opening the driver's door he unfolded his long legs and stood, stretching. He'd spent the last few days investigating a huge trove of treasures that SG-3 had recovered on one of the planets which had fallen to the Ori on the edge of the Milky Way. Very exciting and interesting, but spending hours at a time poring over the many artifacts had led to a stiff neck and sore fingers. Lack of sleep, fuelled by copious cups of coffee had given him a mammoth headache earlier that after a dose of tramadol had receded to a dull, woolly fuzziness.

 _It was different when Vala worked with_ _me_ , Daniel thought. _She'd always remind me to go and eat or drink. Or drag me to the commissary with her. Or bring me something back when she went._ He sighed. It had taken him a long time to get used to working mainly on his own again, when Vala had left the SGC.

Daniel trod slowly along the small path that led from his driveway across a pretty lawn, towards his front door. Clusters of small, bright flowers bloomed under the long window of the day room and more nestled brightly in several large pots on the porch. A wind chime hung to one side of the door, with a dream catcher close by. Smiling, Daniel flicked the chimes as he passed – a sweetly melodious tinkling could be heard as he pushed his key into the lock and stepped inside his home.

Dim light spilled into the hallway from the kitchen. Daniel moved in that direction, navigating around a discarded bicycle and pair of Wellington boots. A huge pile of books teetered precariously on the hall table –he automatically pushed them further on to the surface and out of harm's way, shoving a riot of colored pens out of the way at the same time. Several cups of half drunk liquid stood among the debris, and a plate with a squashed looking sandwich – Daniel gathered them all up in one smooth motion and continued on into the kitchen.

The dog bed next to the oven was empty of anything canine in species – something that looked distressingly like his brown courdroy jacket appeared to be in there instead. Daniel lifted it with just two fingers, sniffed hesitantly, then moved quickly to shove it inside the already full washing machine. A trail of socks, one blue glove and a shoelace led him in the right direction.

Beside the washing machine was a huge refrigerator – Daniel helped himself to a glass of icy cold water which he sipped slowly. Brain freeze was not something he wanted to encounter at such a late hour. Glancing at the clock, he grimaced. 11.49pm. Late again.

Peeking interestedly at the contents of the full refrigerator Daniel removed a plate of cheese, grapes and wrapped crackers which he carried over to the counter and proceeded to demolish fairly quickly, washing it down with the water. His head felt a lot better after the small but tasty supper – swiping a handful of chocolate raisins from a tub close by he headed off towards the stairs.

On the landing half way up Daniel encountered the obstacle of a large cardboard box lying on it's side. Two tennis raquets, a knitted blanket, one of the sofa cushions from downstairs and his dog were all visible dimly in the darkness.

"Hey you," Daniel murmured as he crouched and gently pulled at Butch's long spaniel ears.

She licked his hands sleepily, tail thumping.

"You have the weirdest name for a pretty young lady, you know that right?" Daniel continued, grinning.

Butch just wagged her tail again, before laying her head back down.

Her owner moved on slowly up the staircase, navigating a small saucepan and another sock on his way. When he reached the landing he headed towards a door that stood slightly ajar on his right. A gentle light spilled forth from the room within. Pushing the door wider, he entered softly.

The room that he entered was a remarkably pretty one – whitewashed walls with sweet lacy curtains at the windows, and a pale pine-wood dresser with matching nightstands.

The bed was huge - wide, low, and king size in stature – a lovely patchwork quilt lay across other bedclothes beneath. Several cushions were scattered on top and a pile of comfortable looking pillows were propped invitingly at the far end.

Daniel folded his arms, dropping his head briefly before raising his eyes again and grinning.

On top of the beautiful quilt, in quite a spectacular muddle, could be seen his sleeping toddler son wrapped in a fleecy blanket, their other dog, the cat, a plastic baseball bat, a fishing net, General Landry's Santa costume, the fruit bowl from their kitchen complete with several apples and a large grapefruit, a decent sized collection of Beanie Babies and his five year old daughter – in complete fairy costume and also slumbering peacefully.

Vala, sitting up against the pillows and busily nursing their youngest tiny daughter, smiled up at him with eyes twinkling. "Hello, gorgeous."

Daniel came and cleared a space big enough to sit on before kissing his wife firmly and lovingly on her generous mouth. "Hey Mrs Jackson." He glanced briefly again around the crowded bedroom, heart full of love for the occupants within. "It's great to be home."

 **THE END**


End file.
